


[Podfic] Gag Order by mistresscurvy

by fire_juggler



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Steve loves Tony's voice, but sometimes he wants him to just stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gag Order by mistresscurvy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gag Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399170) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



> Recorded for UniquePOV, for her birthday, because she is all things awesome. Love you, bb! I hope your birthday is amazeballs! ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> Many thanks to mistresscurvy for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

cover art by fire_juggler

### Streaming Audio

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/gag_order.mp3)

### Download

[MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/gag_order-mp3.zip) | 00:12:23 | 12.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/gag_order-m4b.zip) | 00:12:23 | 6.5 MB


End file.
